Folding Paper
by Sailor Event Horizon
Summary: This story is different from my usual fare because (according to my Beta Reader) it might give you "fuzzies." It's just a simple story about a little girl, a G-boy, and folding paper.


Hello, everybody! ^_^This is my 4th (finished) fanfic.Yeah, I know the title ain't that great and it's really short (just over 7 pages! (in Word) O.othat's short for me.) but give it a shot, will ya? Please? ^___^There aren't really too much of a back-story to this because, frankly, there isn't any need for it.Sometimes details only take away from a story, I think.Well, anyway…Please enjoy this story, as it's a bit different from my usual fare.(Boy, is it…) My Beta Reader said it gave her "fuzzies."….I have to honestly say I've never had that effect on a reader before…I would appreciate any comments you have.We authors appreciate any constructive criticism that readers have, especially since us small-time (I mean _really_ small-time) authors don't get it very often.

Thank you! ^_^

Title: Folding Paper

Rating:G(this has got to be the most harmless story you'll ever read.)

E-mail:[StrfltAcd@aol.com][1]

Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing. It is copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. (Believe me, I'm as upset over it as you are.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was drawing a picture.Her crayon moved steadily, if not surely, over the white computer paper.She then leaned up on one elbow and strained to reach for the brown crayon in the middle of the table.A look of determination on her face, her fingers grasped the crayon and she sat back down with a "whoomf."She dropped the red and placed the brown in her right hand.The little girl sat contentedly and continued to draw her picture.When she was done, the little girl looked up and about the table.Her crayons were too big to write names with.Her mother had taught her how to write a few words and she wanted them to look nice.She needed a pencil.Finding one next to her father's elbow, she glanced up at him and saw that he was busy.Thinking that he wouldn't notice she grabbed the pencil with her small hands and began to write on the paper in scrawled kanji.

"Otou-san"

"Okaa-chan"

"Anika-chan"

Smiling, she put down the pencil.She simply gazed at her picture.It was so pretty!Okaa-chan would be sure to love this one.She then grabbed one side of the page brought it over to meet the other side.Anika then smacked her palm on the curved side of the paper to make a crease.She would fold it in half and give it to her mother as a card.Her pre-school teachers had told her and her classmates to do nice things and that giving their parents pictures they drew would be something their parents would like.Anika thought so too.

She slid her hand over to one corner and then back down to the other.Next, she opened her card looked at it.She frowned.The fold wasn't foldy enough!She laid it down again and pressed her palm to the paper once more, determined to make the perfect crease.

Anika heard the flop of a paper and glanced up.Her father had just thrown another envelope on top of the mount of other envelopes.She looked over to see what her father was doing and saw him signing, folding, and placing papers in more envelopes.She watched him as he folded. 

Only once.He only had to fold a side once and it stayed perfect!She studied intently as he brought an edge to almost a quarter down the page and bring his thumb to the middle of the curve.He then ran his thumb up, then down.He brought the other edge over to the crease he had just made and did it again.

Perfect.

She looked down at her picture.The half on top was lifting itself up.It didn't stay flat like Otou-san's folds.Her eyes lifted again and watched.This time, however, she brought her thumb to the paper.She was going to watch Otou-san and do it at the same time.Her father then finished signing a paper and started to fold it into thirds, as he always did.Anika mimicked his movements.Up, then down.

Yes!It worked!It wasn't as flat as her father's but it was close enough.She then grabbed another paper and drew another picture.

When she finished with it, she looked up and saw that he only had a few more.Her eyes went wide.She had to fold it now!Or Otou-san would be done and she would forget!She quickly brought the edges together and watched.

Heero wrote out and signed the check, folded the bill, and placed them in the addressed envelope.He bit back a sigh as he began the process all over again.This year the taxes and bills had come at the same time.Neither Relena nor himself minded this really, they had to pay the bills and taxes every year, what did it matter the time of year they came?Not much.The problem was that it was boring.Sitting like that at the kitchen table for an hour or more just signing checks.Relena had done most of the calculations on the computer using this year's tax program to compute how much they owed to the government this year.Heero had offered to do it but Relena had just raised an eyebrow and teasingly asked if he could really be trusted.After all, even though the war had ended almost twenty years ago, he could probably still "play" with the accounts.Heero had only raised his eyebrow in return and replied, "Fine.But next year, _I'm_ using the computer."She only smiled and turned away.She wanted to wrestle with the computer and the new tax laws (was it just him? Or did the damn things get more complicated with every passing year?) this year only because she didn't want to be stuck at the kitchen table.

Like he was. 

He glanced over at Anika to check on what she was doing.Drawing.Heero returned to his duties.Since Anika had been born, he had gotten into the habit of checking on her activities whenever she was in sight.He supposed it was parental instinct.He was not really that close to his only child; Relena was much better at parenting than he was.She was the one who usually picked their four year old from the daycare center.She was the one who played games.She was the one to whom Anika ran to when something went wrong.She—well, Heero supposed the last one was his fault.Heero didn't really attempt to get close to Anika.He decided that it would probably be for the best.Heero was far too rough and hard-edged to really be a decent parent, in his opinion.He was a former assassin and soldier."Hardly good Father material," as Duo had once said about himself.(Which Heero now found very interesting considering that Duo had had a child a year before he did and was now expecting his second.)But Relena had asked him about it and he made up his mind that Relena could probably more than make up for him.So he distanced himself from the girl next to him.

Oh, he cared for Anika, certainly.As far as he was concerned, if someone so much as looked at his daughter the wrong way, he or she might as well consider themselves six feet under.

Or at least good candidates for the Emergency Room.

Heero checked on her for what had to be the tenth time.

And did a double-take.What was she doing?He followed her gaze to his hands.He had his thumb sitting in the middle of a fold he was making, the two ends still curved up in the air as he had yet to crease them.He then glimpsed at her own hands and saw her own thumb in a similar position.

All of this had taken place within the time span of no more one-point-five seconds.

Watching her the entire time, he moved his thumb up the edge and down to the bottom.He was amused to see her do the same.He was even more amused to the fact that she hadn't even realized he was looking at her.He saw her open her picture and smile.He watched as she laid the now folded paper down and grabbed a new sheet.She picked up new crayon, blue, and began to draw.Still, she didn't know that he was watching.A soft, diminutive smile appearing at the corner of his mouth he looked back down to his work and started back to his previous activities.

A few minutes later (after checking yet _another_ ten times) he took another glimpse of the little girl sitting at the table around the corner to him.He raised his eyebrow when he saw that she was watching him again.Her thumb was in the same position as his and her eyes were completely focused on him.

Heero thought for moment as he stared at her.Most people thought that Anika looked like him.Her hair was brown, like his, but much more controllable, like her mother's, although her bangs were wild.Her eye color came from him, but the shape was a combination of his and Relena's.Her face was shaped like his but most of her expressions he had seen on Relena more than once.Anika was smaller than most children her age, due to Heero's Asian ethnic background; sometimes she was even mistaken for a three year old.It was rare, but it happened.But while she may look like him, Heero didn't know if she was really his daughter or not.She was more Relena's then his.Sometimes he thought he saw a little bit of himself.Like when she would stare up at the clouds while lying on the grass and catch glimpses of the buildings on the other side of the colony.Or when—

Anika looked up, a frown on her face, confused at why her father had been sitting still for so long. 

Heero quickly turned his head back down to the paper.Out of the corner of his sight, he saw Anika's gaze fall back to his hands.He started to crease the paper when he suddenly stopped.An idea had occurred to him. He saw Anika blink at his actions and frown some more.Inwardly, Heero smiled, it seemed there were a few things of him in her.Relena didn't frown half as much as he had seen his daughter do in the past minute. 

Making sure that she didn't realize he was watching her, he pushed the paper aside and reached for a piece of computer paper.

Anika was watching his every move, her eyes darting to his face every so often.Oh, yes, Relena wasn't nearly as suspicious as this creature.Heero nearly smiled for real at the thought.

Heero lightly grasped the upper-right corner of the paper and brought it to the to the middle of the paper.He slid the corner down until a curve was formed from the middle down to about one-fourth the paper.He creased it and then grabbed the upper left.He glanced over at Anika, to make sure she was still watching and did the same to it.

He started to make folds and creases, all the time, the paper getting slimmer and the top getting more pointed.Heero had seen Duo do this once with his own daughter.He remembered how enthralled the child had looked when it flew threw the air.He only hoped he remembered the steps correctly as he had never done this before.

Heero then brought what was left of the right side up, folded it, and folded it again only halfway down.He did the same to the left.He glanced at his daughter who was staring wide-eyed at her father's creation.He brought the object to eyelevel, looked straight ahead, aimed, and threw it across the kitchen.

Annika eyes went even wider, if possible, as she watched the paper airplane soar though the air and glide smoothly to the linoleum floor.

Heero glanced at his daughter.Her eyes were round as saucers and her mouth was hanging partly open.His diminutive smile returned as he simply looked at her.

Suddenly, Anika scrambled off the tall chair and ran to the object.She bent down and picked it up.For a few moments she stared at it before she ran back around the other side of the table and held it up for him.

Heero stared at the simple makeshift airplane and raised his eyes to Anika's.She looked up at him and asked him to do it again.He did.Anika ran and picked it up again.She looked at it and frowned, obviously in deep thought.Heero couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of her "contemplating" a simple paper airplane.Anika lifted the plane up near her hear much like Heero had done.She glanced at the plane, looking a little excited, took aim, and threw it with all her strength.

It performed one of the straightest dive-bombs Heero had ever seen.

Anika glowered again.Heero noted, amusedly, that she seemed to do that quite often.

"Ana," he called quietly in his deep voice.She looked up.Heero beckoned her over to the chair she had been occupying and placed a piece of paper in front of it.

She walked over to the table climbed into the chair, bringing the plane with her.She put it on the table before looking at her father.

"Hai, Otou-san?"

Heero told her to copy him as he took the upper-right corner of a new piece of paper and started to fold.Anika quickly realized what he was doing and gladly did as he bid.

After every fold or so, Heero would look to see how she was doing.The corner of his mouth lifted as he noted it wasn't perfect, but it would do.Anika's eyes darted back and forth between Heero's paper and her own.He was making sure to go slow so she could keep up with him.

After they were done, Anika creased a little more, mimicking what she had seen her father do earlier.Heero lifted his plane and let it soar.

Anika did the same, but it still executed one of the most suicidal runs he had ever participated in. 

By now, she appeared to be extremely frustrated and looked like she about to crumple up the offending piece of paper and burn it to ashes simply by glaring at it long enough.

Heero had the strangest mental image of her doing just that.He glanced over at the plane that was lying on floor and quirked an eyebrow.He got up from the table and walked over to it.Best to save it from his daughter's wrath than have her throw it in the trash after all she did to make it.

He walked over to an empty area and kneeled down on the linoleum.He called to her in Japanese, as always, "Come here, Ana."She came, although not exactly in the best of spirits.He positioned her in front of himself and placed the airplane in her hand, making sure her grip was light.He then wrapped her hand in his, said, "Gently, like this," and let it fly.

The plane glided over Anika's chair, to the other side of the table, where it slid to the floor.

The little child stared in awe.She had done that!Her and Otou-san!She ran around the table and picked up the plane.She lifted it up excitedly and was about to throw it when her father's warning came to her ears.

"Gently, now."

Anika bit her bottom lip and pushed the plane through the air before letting go.

It flew!It really did!She watched it as it stopped just on the other side of her chair.It didn't go as far as Otou-san's did, but it flew!She ran over to the plane and picked it up.

A stray thought fluttered through the little girl's head.If Otou-san could do and make such an amazing object, then why were people in town always looking at him strangely?He could probably do lots of wonderful things. Even more wonderful than this.Little Anika didn't know as much English as her parents did, but she knew enough to understand and talk a little bit to Maggie-san and George-san, two of her parents friends in town.Even the grown-ups who were older than Otou-san called him, "Mr. Yuy."Sometimes, her father intimidated Anika herself but she didn't stay away from him, like the people in town.Otou-san seemed to know so much!Okaa-chan wasn't afraid of him, so why were they?

Then suddenly, as she felt warm light on her back, all the little thoughts were gone in an instant.She turned around and stared out the kitchen window.It was very bright out today.Her eyes became a little bigger. Why! She could probably see even the little houses above her on a day like this!

Anika scrambled to the second plane on the floor that had been left by her father.She then ran down the hall to the front door.She wanted to fly her plane outside.When she got to the door had to put down her planes in order to turn the knob on the big door.After a few determined moments, she finally achieved her goal and flung it open.Picking up the paper airplanes she ran out the door.

Heero watched as his daughter's plane glided to the ground.He said gently, "Very nice."She then ran over to the plane and grabbed it off the floor.She stood looking at if for a few moments before turning around to stare out the window.Then suddenly, with no warning, she ran for the other plane and started to run to the door as though she had her own wings. 

Her cries echoed through corridor and into his ears as walked around the table, about to sit down and finish the taxes and paying the bills, "Come on!Let's go try it outside!"

He sat there for a moment.He looked over at the remaining papers on the table resting next to his elbow and stared.

He still had about three left.They weren't due to be mailed until the day after tomorrow but he really should get them done.

Heero hesitantly reached for the partly folded paper in front of him.His fingers grazed the paper and he stopped. 

Anika had Relena.He would just protect both of them.Relena could show her anything she wanted to know.

And yet… 

Heero thought of how Anika had studied his movements.She had seemed completely infatuated with him and what he had been showing her.

He had liked that… 

He had liked the idea of her wanting to learn something from him.

Heero's hand drew back from the paper and rested on the table's edge.He continued to gaze at it, thinking.His eyes focused on the half-done fold.He had pushed it aside to make an airplane he remembered.

He stared at the paper silently before making his decision.

Heero stood up from his chair and walked down the hall.

Relena came walking down the hall from the den.She thought she had heard the door. When she came to the kitchen she stopped and blinked.She looked around.

"Heero?" she called.Her brow furrowed in confusion.Where on earth were they?She walked to the table and saw a partly folded bill resting in the center, a signed check lying next to it.She looked down the front hall and called again in Japanese, the family's chosen language, "Heero?Are you there?"She frowned.He obviously wasn't.

She glanced at the floor and up at the table again.Then something caught her eye.A paper airplane?Anika didn't know how to make airplanes.Relena gingerly picked up the item and turned it over in her hands, studying it.It was done far too well to be made by a four year old.

Heero…?

Relena hadn't known that Heero knew how to paper airplanes.She then turned to the front door and slowly walked towards it.

When she reached the door she opened it and glanced around.Suddenly, a small, blue flurry caught her eye.Relena brought her hand over her eyes to block some of the light and focused.

It was Anika.And she seemed to be chasing something.

Anika ran and picked up whatever she had been chasing.The little girl in blue then turned and yelled something.From behind the hill a man in slacks came into view and walked down the slope before sitting down on the ground.His feet were apart and his sleeved elbows rested on his knees.Anika then turned again and threw the object.The little airplane glided through the air and Anika chased after it again.When she had gotten it back, she had stood staring at it before running back to the man on the hill.

Heero took the airplane and looked at it.Relena saw his mouth move as he said something.He then seemed to start going over the airplane with his fingers.Relena frowned in confusion.

Oh, he was straightening it out.It must have hit a rock when it had landed.

Heero then handed the airplane back out to Anika, who happily took it back.She turned around and threw it again, once more chasing after it.

Relena smiled softly.Slowly, she then turned around and quietly shut the door.

   [1]: mailto:StrfltAcd@aol.com



End file.
